brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Watermelonoutburst/The Panda Princess! Part 6....
Hey everyone! Here’s the Panda Princess part 6 and.......... this is the last part! The book is over. �� also, because I’m a Christian all of my books have to include God and/or Jesus. I literally cannot help it, and I like it! but let’s get reading! Part 6 �� I don’t know what happened. I think I had fainted from exhaustion from the fight... it all came rushing back. I was slumped on Chai, who was still standing with Eiarle, Jenille, and Iolar watching me. I looked at Chai, my anger only slightly dampened. “Why?” I whispered. “She’s not dead.” Chai said, stroking my hair and soothing my churning emotions. “I sent her someplace where she can heal, she can find her good side and pursue it. She’ll be fine. Your care for her is noble.” She pushed me back and for the first time I looked at her. “Who are you? How did you do that?” “My name is Jessica.” She smiled at me. “I’ve been here to watch out for you, strengthening you and teaching you. All powers come from God, I’m here to teach you that.” I looked at her in awe, “who are you?” Jessica smiled at me, “an angel.” I don’t know how I was talking to her, “I imagined them differently.” She laughed, a musical laugh. “I choose to look like this. Come, your quest is not yet done.” I grabbed the silver jar and nodded at the others. Jessica changed back into her Chai form, a Panda. We ran outside, the house the only thing left of the horrible person Aella had been trapped as. A little distance Eiarle said, “Okay we aren’t getting jumbo blisters again!” And summoning Iolar in huge form, we climbed on. “Why didn’t we do this the first time?” I yelled as we rode into the air. “Chai can’t speak eagle, we can’t follow her from the air.” Eiarle laughed. He whispered into Iolar’s ear, and we flew off, on giant wings of the horizon. �� It was easier to go to the actual mansion than trying to find the portal me and my brother had come out from, all that long time ago. We arrived there after only a few hours. I ran into the house I had so long lived in. I wondered where not mom was, but it didn’t matter. I led the way up the stairs to our tower bedroom, my staff in one hand and the jar in the other. The staircase was still there, as though the whole place was frozen in time. We ran down silently, the path and the trees were the same way we’d left them. Reaching the castle, the bridge we’d ran across was still there. We crossed it and ran into the castle. “Hello.” I said, speaking on the path that had always been silent, the word echoing across the bridge and bouncing off the castle walls. Inside, the air still seemed to ring with silent screams. Walking across the silent room, I stood before the invisible barrier. I looked at the others. Chai pushed me forward and I walked through it. I looked at my friends. Jenille was silently tapping on the other side. I walked, looking at the silent figures. They had indeed turned to stone and not lifelike versions of stone. I touched Alplily’s arm. She was so still, so still. The lack of breathing was unnerving. Bluebelle stared at me with a literally stone face. It almost made me laugh. I unscrewed the lid of the jar and looked in. Clear, brown liquid was inside. It reminded me of the water Eiarle had offered me, so long ago. Then I looked up, suddenly worried, how was it supposed to work? I dipped a finger in, it felt thick, like oil. I spread it on Alplily’s body. It didn’t do anything. Suddenly, the type of instincts I knew were sent by Chai kicked in. I walked to the center of the room, where I had danced all those many weeks ago. Then I knelt down, and carefully poured the liquid on the center of the big flower. It spread through the many engravings and curlicues, reaching each sister and sending a glow around her legs that spread up Her body. God is a God that heals. I thought. They all started to move, brought back to life. “Rachel!” Snapdragon cried, running to me. She threw her arms around me, the other girls running to me. I could see Jenille, she was running her arm through air, the barrier gone, though she and the others stayed respectively back. “Carnation.” I said, grabbing the girl who had been mysterious for so long. “Carnation, you are their sister.” She looked at me in surprise, but seemed to understand. I turned to the other girls, “girls. This is Carnation, the third sister of the second set. She’s your sister and I am Deae, stolen from my mom when I was little by the same witch who put the dancing spell on you. This is my brother, Eiarle, his friend Jenille, Iolar, Eiarle’s eagle, and Chai, my guardian angel.” I pointed to my friends, who smiled. They were confused, dis- appointed, but accepted it, welcoming Carnation into the family. I grabbed Violet and Lily’s arms. “Now let’s get out of here!” We all ran until Orchid got a good look at Eiarle, “you’re the wolf!” She exclaimed, and we all laughed. �� The past days had been exciting, I had explained to my not mom, and she cried, hugging me. Apologizing for being the person to keep me from my mother, and hugging Carnation even more. We had flown to Carnation’s house to explain to them what had happened. They cried, a girl had recently stumbled into their home and they had learned she was their daughter. Darn that Aella, how many families has she destroyed? We agreed to send Carnation the message, but had to finish our last mission first. We finally flew down to a small farmhouse hidden in the mountains. “Okay I’m done with flying! I lie the dirt and the bamboo!” I declared, jumping off Iolar. “Fine! You can have blisters!” Jenille laughed, landing beside me. A woman came out of the house, drying a dish in her hands. She looked just like the mother in my vision, just like me, only older. She saw me and let out a cry, dropping the dish which shattered on the hard ground. She yelled back into the house and came running to me, crying. She ran to me, hugging me tightly and sobbing. She was smiling and talking to me, though I couldn’t make out anything. “Deae, my Deae.” A man came running out of the house, again like the guy from the vision. He hugged me and mom like a madman. “Oh Deae you’re home. I couldn’t forgive myself. Finally, a whole family.” I couldn’t say anything, so Eiarle said it for me. “Mom, we’re home.” �� We climbed through the woods until we found the second settlement. It was just like my home, with a tad more flare. Jenille was hyperventilating a little. Eiarle was telling her to relax. “Well you had a good reason. And no big sister to yell at you.” Jenille has said the same unsure argument over and over again. We were a few feet away and Eiarle shoved her forward. Jenille looked like she would pounce on him when a girl a few years older than Jenille came running out. “Jenille Lawson is that you? I have a thing or two to do to you!” She exclaimed, marching out. She tackled Jenille to the ground, laughing. “Oh Jenille your home.” She said, happily nooging her. “Mom! Dad! Jenille’s back!” She yelled at the house. A man and woman came out of the house. “Jenille!” They cried. “Kinelle, get off her!” The mom said, hugging her daughters. I smiled. �� I had managed to stay in contact with my not family, Carnation, her family, and easily, Jenille. My family had been so happy to have me back. Chai returned, standing on her hind legs, she morphed into Jessica. “It’s time to go.” She said, walking over and handing me my staff from where it had been since I came back. “What?” I said, catching the staff. “But I’ve only been here three months!” I had happily counted out every day. Jessica shook her head. “You are supposed to take your place as animal guardian.” She said. “Aella needs to see you again. You’ll come back. I looked at her, but this time I knew I could leave because I could come back. Even though I wasn’t ready. “I can give you a week.” Jessica said. “Can I bring my friends?” “Sometimes, you need to do things on your own. Or make new friends.” �� Apparently, here in Kūlana, they had their own variety of elements. A person was chosen for each element, and that person was part of a type of group that had special abilities and protected the people, but most importantly learned about God. I had entered only a minute ago and was told I would be allowed to make special visits to my not family and my family and Jenille. I got to see Aella a lot because this Academy thing we were going to was close to her training place. She had completely changed, and it was a happy change. I stepped into the stone room, our meeting place, and put my staff in place. “Bambusoideae, the animal guardian.” I said. Two girls smile to each other. Beside me, another new girl stated, “Sapphire, the gem guardian.” And our newest adventure, had begun. �� Has So that’s the end. Hope you liked it! Waves of watermelon �� Category: The Panda Princess Category:Blog posts